1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a liquid crystal display panel, there has been known the structure where static electricity generated on an image display screen of the liquid crystal display panel can be released by laminating conductive rubber to the image display screen (JP 2005-77590A). An edge portion on a back surface side of a display panel is supported on a resin frame. A metal frame is arranged above a peripheral portion of the image display screen of the liquid crystal display panel. To prevent the liquid crystal display panel from coming into contact with the metal frame when the liquid crystal display panel is warped, a gap is formed between the image display screen and the metal frame. Further, the conductive rubber laminated to the image display screen extends between the resin frame and the metal frame from the image display screen and is electrically connected to the metal frame. Due to such a constitution, static electricity can be released from the metal frame.
The liquid crystal display panel is arranged at a position below the metal frame and hence, the conductive rubber is bent obliquely in an upward direction from the image display screen of the display panel and extends over the resin frame so that an elastic force of the conductive rubber acts so as to peel off the conductive rubber from the image display screen. Accordingly, it has been difficult to secure the electrical connection between the conductive rubber and the image display screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device where it is possible to secure the electrical connection between conductive rubber which is electrically connected to a metal frame and an image display screen.